


Mickeys First Gallagher Christmas

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Gallavich one shot, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey after prison, Mickeys first Christmas, One Shot, Protective Ian Gallagher, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian found their way back to eachother and are now spending their first real Christmas together, which just so happens to be Mickeys first Christmas ever.





	Mickeys First Gallagher Christmas

“Are you sure they won’t mind?” an uneasy Mickey Mikovich made eyes at Ian as they walked down the sidewalk, bumping shoulders only slightly.  
“Mick, for the millionth time they just kind of expect you to be there” Ian half chuckled.  
Mickey smiled, “I know, I’m just not used to it yet” Mickey shrugged as the two continued to walk toward the Gallagher household.   
“New beginnings” Ian grabbed Mickeys hand and gave it a light squeeze, as Mickey reciprocated that, which led Ian to feel a sense of warmness in his heart. 

When the pair arrived at the Gallagher household, they walked in to see Fiona and Lip making dinner and everyone else just kind of sitting around in the living room.   
“Hey” everyone else said in unison as Mickey and Ian walked through the door.  
“Hey guys” Ian excitedly shouted back as Mickey just waved.   
The couple walked into the kitchen to say hello to Ian’s older siblings.

Fiona turned and gave both the boys a hug “Merry Christmas!”   
“Merry Christmas” Mickey said back awkwardly, before sitting down at the kitchen table.   
Lip could sense that something seemed unusually off about Mickey, so he pulled Ian aside secretly.  
“What’s up with Mickey?”  
Ian raised a brow obviously defensive, “what do you mean?”  
“No, not like in a bad way or anything, he just seems off” Lip was careful with his words, especially when it came to Mickey and Ian; the pair had already been through enough.   
“This is his first real Christmas” Ian whispered, quite enough for Mickey not to hear but loud enough for Fiona to.  
Fiona seeing that Liam had Mickey distracted talking about cars or something, turned to Ian “you’re telling me he’s never had a Christmas?”  
Ian shushed Fiona, “yes.”  
“Not even with his mom?” Fiona had wide eyes; she never knew that about Mickey and for some reason didn’t know why she was at all surprised. 

“Just continue to make him feel welcomed, please” Ian said with begging eyes and Fiona and Lip both nodded.  
Shortly after that conversation, Fiona had an idea.   
“Hey Mickey” Fiona looked over at Mickey who seemed to be happy that Fiona was actually talking to him.  
“Yeah?” Mickey said inquisitively.  
“Can you help peel some potatoes?”   
Mickey was eager to help, to feel part of something, so he hopped up from the table and surprisingly exclaimed “yeah, sure!”  
Ian just smiled at Fiona before taking a seat next to Mickey, to help.

“Told you they wanted you here” Ian whispered.  
“Already putting me to work” Mickey let out a small laugh, a genuine one at that.

“Family” Ian nudged Mickey with his elbow slightly before slyly kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
